


Lolita

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Fangs [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Bukakke, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stuart sees Stiles masturbating to the movie Lolita during the summer heat wave, it leads to something neither of them can deny but someone watches from the shadows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

Stuart was frustrated, annoyingly so, the air conditioner had broken down for the fourth time this week and it seemed that relief was nowhere in sight. Stiles, meanwhile was just sitting there all bundled up in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, unfazed by the near record-breaking temperature. It wasn’t fair. Stiles acted for all intents and purposes like he was a cold-blooded creature soaking up the sun, a Komodo dragon sunning itself upon the rock. That is, if Stiles went in the sun at all, which he refused to do. Stiles liked the Fall weather best, it was the best of all the seasons, his twin felt adamant of that fact and would tout the brilliance of Autumn to the end of his days like William Shakespeare and his “Dark Lady” Sonnets. However, Shakespeare at least got outside!

“Sviatoslav.” For a moment Stuart wanted to break into a stream of Russian, but he could tell his brother was in no mood to raid their father’s liquor cabinet later when their father went for the booze. So he stuck with English, even though it couldn’t adequately express what he was trying to say in his exasperation of the heat. The one Saturday when their father decided to be awake during the day… was frustrating.

Stiles didn’t say a word, he just sat there and mind numbingly pressed at the Nintendo DS D pad as he mashed down the R button with his forefinger like his life depended on it.

“Svi… let’s go dip in the neighbors pool.”

Mr. and Mrs. Danniker were off in Venice for the summer but they liked the pool and grass to be maintained, so they paid Stuart $40 a pop for every job that he did. It was the best damn looking yard in all of Beacon Hills. An added advantage was that Stuart was allowed to use said pool any time that he wanted.

Today was definitely that time. He watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye, his twin always had this insane need to bite or lick his lips when he was concentrating and for some reason it always bothered him… but he’d never put two and two together.

That is until one night last week as he stole a look at Stiles in dad’s computer room. Stuart closed his eyes in the sweltering heat as he stood at the open freezer and pushed his head in the door.

Stuart recalled it all in rich vivid detail…. like a movie in and of itself playing over his mind’s eye.

Stiles was watching Lolita… Not the Japanese anime that he was always on about, but rather the 1997 movie with Jeremy Irons.

And Stiles… had an erection.

Stuart felt his mouth go dry as he watched Stiles carefully palm himself through the material of his shorts, his eyes had never left the TV but his eyes, in the bluish light of the screen, were blown wide as Lo and Humbert rocked back and forth on the rocking chair; fucking slowly in the heat. Stuart swore he would never look at rocking chairs the same way again.

Stiles never took his dick out; never let it free from the confines of his shorts.. but as he came.. it was the most erotic thing Stuart had ever seen in his life, and the way he bit his lip to keep from crying out… Stuart shivered, holding down the urge to bite Stiles’ lips himself.

Stiles just sat there, letting his come cool and thicken, but he daren’t move… Stuart knew this was getting to the good parts of the film.

When the scene of Humbert’s sexual frustration was at its peak, Stuart could take it no more. He watched as Lolita and Humbert moved about on the bed, Lo scratching at him as he powerfully moved above her… and he realized he was more attracted to the way his brother’s precocious mouth hung open as he panted heavily in the quiet of the room. Stuart forced himself to bite painfully on his fingers, tasting the blood there and it only made him want more as his brother moaned quietly and whispered “Deucalion…”

Stuart pushed away from the door as quietly as he could and made his way back up stairs… only to fall into a fate of fitful slumber filled with temptations for a body the very mirror of his own.

Suddenly Stuart was called out of his recollections as he caught Stiles behind him…

“What ya doin’?” Stiles reached over his shoulder to grab a red frozen ice from the open freezer and yelped at the sudden chill.

“I wanted to go swimming but you’ve been playing Pokèmon all day. It’s almost dinner time now.”

Stuart seemed to pout for a moment until he caught sight of the ice-lolly firmly entrenched in Stiles’ mouth. It was not fair that a frozen treat and a movie had more time with his brother’s body lately than he did, and Stuart was a very tactile person when it came to certain people. Part of him knew society said that it was wrong to feel this way about the same sex and even worse yet to feel this way about his brother.

But, he was not of the societal norms. Religion hadn’t been in his cards since he was a child and he had been gay since he could remember the difference between Jimmy Choo and Nine West. Lydia should have never introduced him to fashion.

“I was defeating Team Rocket, sorry… Do you think dad’ll let us get pizza tonight?”

It was hard to understand him around the slurping sounds, the sticky red juice was trailing down his mouth to his chin and Stuart swallowed ineffectively as he turned back to grab a blue PowerAde from the second shelf, it was nice and slushy, just the way he liked it on days like today. Sometimes he could understand Stiles and other times he couldn’t. It was like Stiles was deliberately trying to provoke him, like he knew that Stuart had seen him the other night and now he was trying to get him to do something about it.

Closing the fridge, Stuart flopped himself down onto a seat at the kitchen table and sat listless as their father came down the stairs in his work uniform. It was Saturday afternoon, his one day off in the entire month since he had taken over as Sheriff of Beacon Hills. It wasn’t fair, tonight was supposed to be guys night! For such a small rural town, this place had a hell of a lot of crime.

“Hey I thought we were getting pizza! There’s a Mets game on and everything man!”

Stiles pulled the pop out of his mouth, his hands abruptly flailing around as he protested their father’s dressed state. The red juice proceeded to drip down his wrist and dapple the countertop with his wild antics, but their father just stopped him with a pointed look as he bent over to retrieve his work boots.

“Sorry guys but duty calls, seems there’s been a trailer jack-knifed on the highway. I left you money for pizza and Tara’ll stop by to check on you around 9:30 or so.”

“You’re gonna take the whole shift?” Stiles groaned as he licked his now sticky fingers.

“Yes Stiles, it’s overtime pay, I might as well do it since they called me in. Love you, behave or else there won’t be TV for a week. Stuart, keep an eye on your brother and make sure the house isn’t burnt down before I get back ok?”

Stuart just nodded and watched as their father took off out the door and got into the Crown Victoria pointed towards the highway. Billy his new trainee must have been driving, because their father’s vehicle sat undisturbed in the driveway.

Stiles just threw away the pop disgusted with its overly sweet cherry flavour and washed the remaining stickiness from his fingers.

“Make sure the house isn’t burnt down… Jeez like I’m gonna cook when he left pizza money. Besides… he’s the one who burns shit,” Stiles mocked under his breath as he sat down angrily next to Stuart.

“So what pizza are we getting? Sal’s or Little Caesar’s?”

“I like Straw hat,” Stuart said smugly, pizza was always the hot debate and it amused him to see Stiles worked up over nothing. He watched as the cogs in Stiles’ mind began to turn and his face grimaced in a frustrated glare.

“You’re forgetting we’re only 15 and we don’t know how to drive yet genius… They don’t deliver! So… Sal’s or Caesar’s?

“True… All right, we’ll get Sal’s, they have better sauce.” Stuart grabbed the phone and dialled the number ordering their usual fare, although why Stiles enjoyed mushrooms and banana peppers was beyond him. His brother always did have unusual taste. Although nothing compared to Mrs. Simon’s love of oranges and tuna for lunch every day, that was a torture no man should bear.

Since the game wasn’t due to start for another hour or so, they were forced to watch the Yankees at the Cardinals, which all in all wasn’t a bad line up considering Kuroda’s arm injury and the fact the Jeter had been sent down to minor leagues for rehab. The game was tied at four with 2 balls one strike and Pettitte was on third and poised to run to home, it looked like he was going to steal if Rodriguez managed to confuse the Cardinals Wainwright long enough to get a pinch. However, Stiles changed the channel to Discovery Science before Stuart could see the result of what could have been a nice play.

“Ass! That could have been a good move, put it back!” Stuart reached for the remote but failed to grab it as Stiles flung himself out of Stuart’s reach.

“No way man! Morgan Freeman is on! We both like this one anyway.”

“It’s a fucking repeat you ‘tard! Put the game back on!” Stuart managed to grab Stiles’ ankle and yanked his brother underneath him, beginning to mercilessly run his fingers up and down Stiles’ sides in order to get the remote back.

“Ah!… Ah.. Ok… ok, get off!” Stiles bucked his hips in a futile attempt to dislodge his brother but it only succeeded in making Stuart increase his torture until a broken moan escaped Stiles’ lips. The sound immediately wove its way into the more reptilian parts of Stuart’s brain and before he could stop himself he found his hands under Stiles’ shirt rubbing across the smooth expanse of his torso.

“Wha…Sta…? What are you doing? St…Stop.”

Stiles’ nipples were firm beads of tormented flesh but Stuart couldn’t leave them be as his body angled to fit with Stiles’ finding him partially aroused.

“Stuart… please…”

Stuart cut off Stiles’ protests with a kiss, his lips meshing with Stiles’ sticky, cherry flavour stained, arousing; matching pair and Stiles kissed him back.

It was perfect… everything a first kiss should be, so much better than spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, that was until Stiles’ fist made contact with his face.

“What THE FUCK?! What the actual FUCK man?” Stiles shoved Stuart off of him, running his hands over his buzz cut as he sat up and watched Stuart crumple in on himself with a bloody nose and broken glasses, tears streaming down his face. He listened for a minute as his brother muttered in a litany of Russian.

“Ya uzhasno…On budet nenavidet menya!”

“No… No Sta… You aren’t horrible… I won’t hate you… see?” Stiles reached out to touch him, but Stuart just knocked his hand away.

“Vy budete! Vy budete!” Stuart scrambled away from him and ran from the living room up the stairs to their room.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time praying that Stuart hadn’t locked the door.

“Stanislav! Otkryt dver!” He waited by the door not barging in, preferring to have Stuart open the door himself. Shit… this was a fucked up day, what the hell had possessed Stuart to kiss him?

“Poshel ty!” Stiles was getting really tired of the bullshit, and now his brother was telling him to go screw himself.

“No screw you Stuart! I’m coming in whether you like it or not.”

Stiles twisted the doorknob and found it thankfully unlocked, but Stuart sat there on Stiles’ bed curled up like he was going to be beaten.

“I’m not going to hate you, you freaking moron!” Stiles walked over and took his brother’s tear stained face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Dad’s gonna kill me… I busted your glasses. Shit… look at your nose, you’ve got blood everywhere… You better not have fucked up my Star Wars sheets!”

“You… you gonna kiss it better?” Stuart gripped Stiles’ wrist rubbing circles on the inside.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Stiles could feel his breath go shallow and his heart triple in speed. This was worse than Lydia’s thirteenth birthday party.

“Kiss me like I kissed you Svi… Kiss me again.”

“All right.” Stiles swallowed heavily as he tilted Stuart’s face up to meet his and brought their lips together quickly, tasting blood and the tang of blue PowerAde.

It reminded him of sucking on a piece of metal and he wasn’t prepared for his brother’s tongue to invade his mouth, but he didn’t protest as Stuart pushed him down to the bed.

Yet, it was all too brief as the doorbell rang and Stuart sprang off like a cat scalded.

“Food must be here.”

“Stu! You have blood on you, you idiot! Get a washcloth and clean up first, I’ll get the door.”

The doorbell rang again and Stiles went down, hopping the last few steps to find Scott McCall and their pizza man waiting.

“Uh… hey! Scotty! Scott… What’s up?”

“Stiles? You’re bleeding man…”

“Bleeding? Oh shit…” He brought his hand to his lip and pulled it back to see it red with Stu’s blood. “Hang on, wait how much do I owe for the pizza and soda?”

“That’ll be $25.62.” The delivery boy rolled his eyes as if talking to Stiles was the worst thing on the planet he could engage in at the moment.

“Fine… Here’s thirty, keep the change, ya filthy animal!” He grabbed the pizza and soda and tossed the money at the kid, laughing as he bent to pick it up. “That was for rolling your eyes at me. You’re lucky I even gave you a tip because you guys are usually half an hour late anyway oh and by the way that was a “Home Alone” reference. Last time you got the movie reference wrong so… I decided to give you a freebie.”

“I am so sick of delivering here. Every freaking time I come you make it a big deal… Look I’m just trying to pay my way through college ok? It’s a shitty job. Give me a break.” The kid looked like he was ready to rip his hair out.

“Dude, relax… your Greenburg’s stepbrother right? Just brush up on the movie trivia; he has a shitload of movies at home and just so you know, you aren’t the biggest baddest thing to ever roll up around here. I’ve known dust bunnies that were scarier than you so lay off with the sarcasm and broody sourpuss face. Greenburg’s mom boffed your dad and got married to him and you got saddled with Greenburg, fucking deal with it. So yeah he’s a little short on the smarts end but you can teach him shit. You play Lacrosse right? Midline and Long?”

“Yeah, everybody knows that.” Greenburg’s stepbrother shook his head as if to say “duh”.

“Well then BOND YOU ASS! Teach Greenburg how to play! He thinks you hate his guts. That’s why you got pelted by the Brain of Stiles Stilinski Patent Pending.”

“Will you stop throwing money at me or withholding a tip if I get shit wrong on your little “Weakest Link” game?” Greenburg’s stepbrother took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Only if you work with Greenburg and put in an effort on the movie trivia challenges.”

“Deal, what’s the category for next time?”

Stiles thought a moment and then answered, “Finish this line from ‘Silence of the Lambs’ Starring Anthony Hopkins and Jodie Foster: ‘ “A census taker once tried to quantify me…” ’ You have to answer it next time you come here got it? Not before or after.”

“We’re moving into quotes now? Great…”

“Oh come on man, it’s Hopkins’ most famous line!”

“ Fine, fine I’ll answer it next time and I’ll make sure I hang out with Seth more ok?”

“Wait… Greenburg’s first name is Seth?” Stiles blanched leaning against the door for a moment.

“Yeah but don’t tell him you know or he’ll kill me in my sleep… he hates his first name.”

With that said Seth Greenburg’s stepbrother turned down the walk and got back into the delivery van.

“Got it man,” Stiles shook his head ruefully “See you next time. Oh and if you get it wrong you are bringing free garlic knots!”

“I won’t get it wrong Stilinski, just you wait and see. Better go get the blood off of that Superman shirt!”

“Shows how much you know dork, it’s Captain America!”

“Peace.” Stiles shouted throwing up the peace sign. “Deuces bro!” The sound of “Magic Carpet Ride” by Steppenwolf blared out of the tinny box speakers as the van peeled away down the road and Stiles just bounced along and sang out the chorus.

“Well you don’t know what we can find, why don’t you come with me little girl on a magic carpet ride? Well you don’t know what we can see, why don’t you tell your dreams to me? Fantasy will set you free. Close your eyes girl, look inside girl, let the sound take you awaaay… Close your eyes girl, look inside girl, let the sound take you awaaay…”

“Damn I love that song! You know they played that when Zephram Cochrane flew the warp ship with Riker and LaForge in Star Trek: First Contact?” He set the boxes and soda on the island and grabbed a washrag from the drawer proceeding to run it under the water and added a small measure of dish soap, beginning to wipe away the blood that had started to congeal.

“Stiles… I don’t watch Star Trek or Star Wars… or any sci-fi stuff. You know that.” Scott shrugged his shoulders at Stiles abject look of horror.

“Sacrilege! One of these days you are at least going to watch Star Wars! The original, not the Prequel, the Prequel acting is shit on a stick ok? I will not subject you to the Hell that is Hayden Christensen’s acting. Natalie and Ewan almost make up for it… but… eeergh,” he shuddered, “Such wooden dialogue delivery.”

“Well then my point is proven… even you think some sci-fi sucks.” Scott grinned.

“I never said Sci-fi sucked! I just said some sci-fi acting sucked. Don’t be putting words in my mouth… you’ll make the God of Sci-fi angry and then I’ll have to do a dance of abasement and watch like 99 episode of ‘Big Bang Theory’ and even I can only take so much Sheldon Cooper at a time man.”

“Who is Sheldon Cooper?” Scott looked incredibly confused at the look of sadness coming from his best friend.

“You did not just say that.” Stiles looked up to see Stuart walking down the stairs wearing his orange and grey striped Adidas shirt and his contacts. Stuart was nearly blind as a bat without any visual aids.

“We have no choice Stu, we have to show him.”

“Soft Kitty?” Stu questioned as his mouth slyly turned upward like the Grinch.

“Oh yes.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows like an old time silent film villain “I don’t like where this is going.” Scott looked between the both of them and seemed to shrink in on himself.

“You brought it on yourself Scotty boy, now grab a slice of pizza and come over to the couch. Don’t think you’re going to be moving for the next few hours.”

“Oh God…”

For the next three hours they had thoroughly enjoyed mercilessly torturing Scott with the subtle gift of Big Bang Nerd subculture and watching as he seemed to become ill from the thought of having to hear Stuart sing along one more time to Soft Kitty.

Looking up at the clock above the door, they saw it was near nine and Scott said it was time for him to be heading home, so he left and once more the house seemed to be engulfed in a tension that was palpable. Stuart’s gaze kept sliding over to his and Stiles could feel a blush rise out from his neck. His palms began to sweat for Christ’s sake.

“Stu?”

“Yeah Svi?”

“Earlier… When you kissed me, why did you?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“I love you… more than a brother should.”

“Does it feel weird?”

“What do you mean Stiles?”

“Does it feel weird to like me?”

“No, it feels safe, perfect. We were born together, we shared the same space for nine months, breathed the same air. We had only each other. You’re the only one I could love I think.” Stuart shuffled closer to him on the couch.

“Can I tell you something Stu? Something I can’t tell anyone else?” Stiles shifted nervously, leaning his head on Stuart’s shoulder.

“Sure, if you couldn’t tell me then what kind of brother would I be?”

“I… I think I’m gay or bi or something.”

“How do you know?”

“I… look at things.” Stiles’ chest stuttered drawing in a breath.

“Like what?”

“Porn.”

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Stiles turned to see Tara waving at them through the window. They waved back and she turned and walked back down to the SUV, and soon drove off.

“Damn that was close,” Stuart muttered.

“Yeah all I needed was for her to hear that I look at porn and dad would have strung us up by our feet.”

“Us? Who said anything about us? You’re on your own there space boy.” Stuart crossed his arms and stared down into Stiles eyes.

“Nuh uh, see if I’m going down, you’re going with me.”

He leaned his mouth close and whispered, “I guess, but I’d better be handsomely compensated for my trouble.”

“Oh you’ll get all the reward you deserve I’m sure.” Stiles found himself being kissed yet again but this time he just allowed it to happen, he allowed himself to think of Lydia and her strawberry blond hair and her pale white skin with its highlights of pink when she blushed. Yet the lips kissing his were not hers, he knew that, instead they were male and he suddenly found his mind wandering to Danny as he felt a hand unbutton his jeans.

He broke away, watching his brother’s hand invade his boxers and he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Stuart delicately touched at first, then pulled away, pushing off the couch, locking the front door and turning off the porch light. While he was there he closed the front window shade and turned down the kitchen lights, leaving them in near darkness but still enough to see by. Coming back he pulled Stiles up to a sitting position and Stiles found himself pulling Stuart close as he pushed his jeans and boxers away.

“Tell me what you want Svi.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles shook his head as Stuart pulled his shirt off.

“Let’s go swimming, Mrs. Danniker’s pool is heated but it shouldn’t be too warm right now, she has a hot tub too.”

“But…I thought..?”

“Get the towels and meet me in the back yard, don’t put clothes or trunks on. We’re going skinny dipping.”

Stuart ran upstairs to remove his contacts and clothes and gingerly made his way back down stairs and out the back door to meet his brother. The new moon left the sky pitch black, but there was still the sense of wildness in the air as they ran across the yard hand in hand and tossed the towels aside plunging into the deep end of the pool.

Stuart thanked the Gods above that Mrs. Danniker had turned off the motion detecting lights while they were away for the summer. Nothing would have been worse than their other neighbour Deucalion Hewlette catching them buck ass naked. Of course the man couldn’t see, but one other person seeing would have the bit of information getting to him and then to their father by the next morning. Stuart still had a score to settle proverbially speaking, how dare a blind man take his place in his brother’s heart.

“Stu… eh Stu, come here.” Stiles shout whispered across the pool, his shadowed body bobbing along the side. Stuart swam quietly and met his brother over near the stairs leading to the hot tub.

“What is it, are you trying to get us caught Sviatoslav?”

“I thought you said Mrs. Danniker said we could be here.”

“Yeah but I don’t think she meant skinny dipping.”

Stiles sat on the bottom steps leading out of the pool and leaned back with his hips jutting out just above the water.

“What do you need Stiles?” Stuart insinuated himself between his brother’s legs and ran his right hand down over the smooth expanse of his brother’s chest and stomach, stopping to tease at the small thatch of hair that led straight to his cock. Stuart refused to call the patch clichéd names like treasure trail or happy trail.

“Whe…when I watched this movie the other day, I… I watched two men… having sex.”

“How did you feel about it?” Stuart’s hand finally made contact with Stiles’ cock and his brother hissed as he began to languishingly jack him off.

“Oh… fuck.”

“That’s the idea little brother.” He pressed slightly at the frenulum, feeling a gush of precome over his fingers.

“Oh.. oh God… your mouth… use your mouth.” Stiles pushed his hips higher off the steps to get better contact.

“Not yet.”

“Then do it harder… God… do it… do… oh..yes.. yes!”

Stuart stroked faster, adding a small swipe of his tongue across the spongy soft head, the explosion of his brother’s essence nearly enough to cause him to ejaculate prematurely into the water and not over Stiles’ ass like he craved.

“More, God just fucking suck me.”

“Say the magic word Svi.”

“Poshel ty.”

How cute to throw his earlier ‘screw you’ back at him at a time like this.

“Niet bratishka, niet.”

“I fucking hate you, you douche bag.”

Stiles hated being called little brother, even if he was a minute and 10 seconds younger.

Stiles’ voice had gone shallow as Stuart picked up the pace of his hand job and his head lolled back.

“Please!” Stiles cried with his chest heaving.

“You only had to ask, now get up.” Stuart ceased his ministrations as he lightly pinched Stiles’ ass.

“Stu! You’re killing me.”

“Shut up, grab the towel and go lay down on the sun chair.”

Stiles begrudgingly did so and Stuart joined a moment later with lube stolen from Stiles’ bedside dresser.

“That was locked you prick.”

“Ahh the wonders of a bobby pin and a nail file.” Stuart said popping the cap and warmed a generous amount in his hand.

“Remind me to have that fixed.”

Stiles felt Stuart touch him once more but this time with a slicked palm to guide the way and his breath came out in startled short pants as his hips worked in an ever-increasing rhythm to just get off.

Then suddenly Stuart’s hand was replaced by his mouth, which took Stiles’ cock half way before he met resistance.

“Jesus! Oh holy fucking Mary mother of God!” Stiles watched his brother work, his mouth bouncing up and down around his dick like a man starved for a drink of water. It was a pathetic porno thought to have, but his brother seemed born to suck him.

“Stuart, more…please…please.”

Stuart pulled off of Stiles with an obscene sounding pop, and shifted Stiles up a little further to reach his ass. He’d known from looking in Stiles’ drawer that he’d experimented before, so it was no surprise when his lubed fingers slipped into the tight ring of his ass with little trouble.

Stiles keened and pushed down on the intruding offenders as Stuart resumed sucking him, alternating between rubbing inside and sucking. It seemed like an age and Stuart’s jaw was aching but he knew Stiles was close. Breathing in deeply and relaxing his throat by yawning, he managed to swallow Stiles to the root, causing him to shout out and clutch to Stuart tightly with his legs. His ass bounced as Stuart sought out the elusive prostate and he shivered releasing heavy blasts of hot precome with each mild swipe of a finger or two. Yet when Stuart introduced a third finger Stiles began to lose it and took his head and held him still.

“God… fuck… fuck.. need.. fuck.. I’m gonna fuck your mouth… God baby…God.. Stuart…baby…”

Stuart watched as he bit at his lips and played with his nipples, his brother was amazingly beautiful, and to hear terms of endearment just spurred him on more.

Stuart stroked his prostate harder pressing the bulb firmly and Stiles fucked his throat with abandon.

“God you like it… you like seeing me… like this… your…brother… your slut… incest…ohh!!! Fuck! Jesus! Fuck me… Oh God..Stuart just fucking suck….Oh…I.”

He roughly forced Stuart to make a seal by pushing his cheeks with his free hand.

“I’m coming! Oh fuck me Stuart, God… just oh.. yeah…yeah…oh….”

Stuart took each wave of come Stiles had, savouring the slightly sweetened flavour and the tang and salt all put into one heady mixture that was wholly his brother.

As Stiles came down out of his orgasm, Stuart continued to suckle him until he was too sensitive and he had to be pushed away for a minute in order for Stiles to recover.

As soon as Stiles’ breathing calmed down, he rolled over onto his stomach on the towel and looked back.

“Don’t fuck me just yet… I…I’m not…I… I don’t think I’m ready, just rub, get off on me.”

“Ok,” Stuart grabbed the lube again; this time wetting his own long neglected cock and moaned against the cold liquid meeting his heated flesh.

He warmed up a little more, wet the crease of Stiles’ pert ass, and then he slid against him and almost cried at the feeling. Stiles was perfect. As he rubbed, every once in awhile his cock would get caught on the rim of Stiles’ tight hole and it made Stiles shiver so Stuart stopped rubbing and moved down to look again, if his fingers had felt good to Stiles, what would his tongue feel like? Should he even consider such a thing? Would it taste good? They seemed to like it in porn. Stuart just took a chance and gave a few tentative licks with the tip of his tongue, not expecting Stiles to bow his back and push his ass back for more. Yet, that’s exactly what he did and soon Stiles was achingly hard again and Stuart licked and licked, finding him not to have an unpleasant flavour at all.

Yet, Stuart needed to come, at the rate things were going he wasn’t going to last much longer. Stiles pushed away from him and turned around, grabbing his hips and pulling him tight against his abdomen, which still held a small shred of baby fat similar to his own.

“Rub against me…”

Stuart looked down and lined up their cocks mainly by touch considering it was so dark. They were already close; the two of them could feel it. Stiles having come once wasn’t even sure if he was going to come again but Stuart’s balls were drawn up tight, begging for release and so they rubbed and rutted like two animals in heat and just like that Stuart began to cry out into Stiles’ shoulders, his fingernails biting into the skin of Stiles’ neck and Stiles felt the snap of Stuart’s hips bruising against his own. Yet, suddenly his brother froze and gasped as a thin rope of cum came forth followed by a heavier strand up to his chest and a third, which splashed against his stomach and his legs. It was the hottest thing he has ever felt in his life and it sent him over the edge but instead of his brother kneeling, he put his face right there in front of his cock and closed his eyes, letting rope after rope drip down his face and neck, some of it even got into his hair.

“Oh…yes Stiles, yes,” he said collapsing on top of his brother.

“Have you ever tasted yourself?”

Stiles shook his head as Stuart wiped a finger through the mess on his face and offered it to him.

“Taste.”

Stiles took his brother’s finger into his mouth and rolled the flavour around. It really wasn’t that bitter like everyone else made it out to be. Sure it was salty but he loved salt.

He pushed Stuart’s hand away and grabbed the towel, wiping them both down and cleaning off his brother’s face.

“Where do we go from here?” Stiles asked

“Let’s just relax now, come on I’ll put the hot tub on.”

As they relaxed and soaked in the jet aerated water, Stuart couldn’t help but feel like he had eyes watching them.

“Svi, vernut’sya domoy.”

“Pochemu Sta?”

“Potomu chto ya tak skazal.”

Ok, Stuart apparently wanted him to go back to the house with the usual parental reason of I told you so. The universal don’t give me shit line. So Stiles got out and walked back over to the house with the towel wrapped about his waste and waited inside for Stuart to come back.

“Well, my my my, look what we have here. Isn’t it a bit late to be swimming?”

“I’m not in the mood Deucalion, if you want to tell my dad go ahead but we weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“I think he might have a different take on that, you reek of sex Stuart and your brother’s cologne.”

“So I wore my brother’s cologne big deal.”

Deucalion stepped out of the shadows and walked closer to the lit hot tub as Stuart stood up.

“No, no, don’t get up on my account, I’m just going to dip my feet in and get them a bit wet. Sort of like you did tonight, playing an adult game.”

“I’m 16, I don’t think that makes me a kid anymore.”

“Well then…. Stuart, I have a proposal to make.”

“I’m Stiles, Stuart’s in the house.”

“Very well then, if that’s the trail you want to travel down then I’ll let you go, but fair warning Stiles… An Alpha always knows who he’s talking to even when it comes to twins.” Deucalion’s feet splashed lightly in the bubbling froth.

 

“What do you mean Alpha… Are you on something?”

“I mean Alpha werewolf.” Deucalion’s eyes suddenly shifted from the milky cataract blue to an intense blood and egg yolk colour and Stuart could swear he had grown a pair of long canine teeth and claws.

“Shit!” Stuart scrambled back out of the hot tub and onto the pool deck in search of his towel and he found it but still managed to land flat on his ass.

“I’m not going to kill you child, I have far too much use for you, now about that proposal; I want you to join my pack, you have three days to make up your mind. I don’t normally train betas so take it as a high regard to your value. Oh and you’ll meet me over at the Hyatt Regency, granted it’s not my first choice but it will do in a pinch. Another thing Stiles…”

“Never lie to me again or you may not live to regret it.”


End file.
